


Data-Dramatically-Lost

by SNOWFLAKE3883



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Bondage, Crying Seragaki Aoba, Depression, Drugged Rape, Hate, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mental Torture, Recovery, Threesome - M/M/M, piece of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNOWFLAKE3883/pseuds/SNOWFLAKE3883
Summary: When aoba enters oval tower with mink, he gets separated and falls in the hands of the non-related twins. Coming to know about his past and their part with toue. Aoba now knows that his fate is sealed with toue's mission. But its in the hands of virus and trip to decide aoba's fate. Since, they both dearly love aoba they take him with them and flee from midorijima as well as Tokyo. But fleeing from toue is not so easy. They have to constantly look for toue and also make aoba as their's. Aoba being taken into hostage who doesn't know much about the mysterious twins before now gets a clear picture of their childhood and about their mindset. But his world turns upside down in their hands. Can aoba accept his new fate?, can he resurface from his miseries? And can the twins escape from toue? Because for all three of them there is no going back.
Relationships: Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Data-01-Abducted

Place oval tower 

"You! run that way!", said mink running towards the other side of the corridor while aoba stood there he could hear the gun shots behind the partition they were hiding. "But mink!", he said little bit unsure. "Just run! ", he said really annoyed. Aoba pursed his lips in anger," how can he be this rude ?", he wondered but decided to run anyway. He took a deep breath and started running straight ahead. He was really worried about ren with a new chip, he was wondering when he will be able to check on him. He ran past few closed doors all were electric completely sealed. He stopped in front of a door when he saw toue's men where few feet away from him, they weren't looking at his direction. But he can be easily seen if they just turn this way. He slowly moved near the door to just get away from their sight. All of a sudden he heard a clicking sound and the electric door opened which made him slightly jump but before he could react he got dragged into the room by a unknown force. He saw himself flying and falling down on his back inside the room with the room closing on the same instant. "shit!", he cursed when he fell on his back which actually hurted a lot. He got up and looked around . He froze when he saw someone standing right behind him and felt the person was someone familiar. It took him seconds to figure out who it was, it was sei the boy who he saw in tv with toue . He gritted his teeth at the boy because someone associated with toue is not going to good. The conversation between them didn't go well. But within minues the boy disappeared. He stood there in complete shock because he didn't get any clear information from the boy. Moreover, "why on earth he should destroy the boy's mind?", he wondered. while he was lost in his own thoughts. Something smacked his head from behind and everything got blurred. Aoba fell to the floor but before his face hit the floor everything became dark. 

When aoba woke up, he was strapped to a chair but when he saw the people in front of him. He immediately thought they would help him but the series of events which happened afterwards showed him the unknown sides of the people who he thought were his friends . After knowing his past and their part in toue's mission. Aoba knew from bottom of his heart that he had done a big mistake. 

Virus and trip were grinning at the pitiful sight in front of them. Aoba couldn't move from his seat. Even the slightest movement he tries to make will simply give him a big shock. One big shock was enough for him to learn not to move. Among the sea of unfocused faces ( morphine), virus's and trip's excited faces were standing out. With sweat trickling down his face, he saw his so called friend's with utter disbelief. The words sinked very slowly in his head. It took minutes for him to realize that he was a designer baby that too from toue's lab. Though virus had explained everything to him slowly and clearly. He felt his brain was being rushed to understand , " what he had just heard?". He looked at them in desperation because he was not sure what is going to happen next . Will he be taken to toue's lab?, Will he see his dying brother?, Will he be forced to control people or Will he be experimented?. Questions continued popping in his head and they wouldn't stop. Aoba couldn't think anything against the wave of questions in his mind. He simply looked at them in defeat and waited for the worst to happen. Virus and trip had moved away now and were talking slowly, both looked very serious. 

"I think this will be our best chance virus", said trip with desperation in his voice. Virus was not convinced and he was looking a bit tensed. He was deep in thought ,thinking about the pro's and cons. "Iam not sure trip we might get executed" , said virus slowly. Trip folded his hands together in annoyance, " oh come on", he whined. " You were one who told me we are going to get executed anyway", he said looking at virus who was still looking away deep in thought." Virus we didn't escape before because we didn't have aoba now we have him, can't we leave now?", asked trip stressing the word aoba. Virus didn't expect to get aoba on their hands, it was not their interest to hand him over to toue as well. For that they would make him escape from them just disabling the electric chair will be enough. But what if akshuma gets him or toue's men capture him. It would be a complete waste. They will not be able to save him if he is taken to the laboratory at place x because even they do not know the location. Meanwhile, virus has his own doubts on toue. He is still not sure when they will get executed. Once handing over aoba they will definitely get killed. Even if aoba escapes from the oval tower, toue will be on the prowl to capture him. It's not to going to end till aoba is captured. They have no other go but to leave midorijima and tokyo for now with aoba. He saw aoba's terrified face across the lab and gave him a smile. Trip looked at him hopefully. He turned to face trip with a smile, " we will leave trip", said virus but trip gave him a meaningful look. "with aoba", clarified virus. Trip smiled and said , " thank goodness you agreed". "Just needed sometime thinking", said virus pushing his glasses up. "What now?" asked trip now looking at aoba. 

Aoba's heart raced when he saw trip and virus walking towards him they had been in a conversation for sometime but he didn't know what it was about. He looked at them with panic evident in his face. "Why don't you play with virus for sometime aoba", said trip smiling charmingly at aoba. This really angered aoba. Trip sniggered when aoba gritted his teeth. "Alright then i will be back", said trip walking away towards the darkness. Aoba was left alone with virus. Virus was still smiling at him but aoba was looking away obviously avoiding virus's eyes. "You have a beautiful hair", commented virus making aoba to look back at him. Aoba looked at him in anger now. When trip came back, aoba was looking down now though he was angry, he was clearly scared. He didn't see the thing getting exchanged between the two. All of a sudden virus placed one of his hands on aoba's chair right behind his head and brought his face little closer to aoba forcing him to straighten. Aoba felt virus's hot breath on his face for the first time which momentarily silenced him . Virus has never come this close to him before which almost stopped his heart. But virus's smile was still in place, " Are you ready to meet sei, aoba-san?", he asked. While aoba opened his mouth to respond suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his neck. He gasped in pain and shock .In his peripheral vision he saw a syringe with green liquid being injected in his neck. But it was too late to notice because he got injected already. Aoba saw virus straightening up, he didn't see the syringe on his virus's hands. It took only seconds for aoba to fall forward without control getting a big shock. Within moments a leather gloved hand held his face up from falling to stop from getting electrocuted, it was trip. Virus took a small remote from his pocket and pressed few buttons .The chair was disabled. They both unstrapped aoba and trip scooped him up in his large hands. Aoba couldn't move his body, he couldn't even lift his head . He felt his head hanging in the air while trip easily carried him away. His vision started to blur bit by bit. Soon, he was placed on rough surface . 

Virus looked at the morphine members, he chosed ten members to wait for intruders. While he ordered the other thirty to kill each other until he told them to stop. He didn't want toue to find about them. He had to make it look clean. Only five survived from thirty. The other five waited for his orders. There were also told to wait for intruders. Virus then walked to their personal lab. Aoba was laying on the cold slab still conscious his eyes fluttering. He was trying to talk. Ofcourse he cannot talk louder or use scrap but they must be careful. He turned to see the morphine members , piling the dead bodies together. He walked to see trip disabling aoba's coil. They took aoba's blue duffel bag and opened it. Virus removed aoba's pink headphones from him and placed it near trip. Virus took aoba's tablets from the duffel bag and kept it in his pockets, he might need them he thought.

Aoba felt someone was touching him. He could make out it was virus and trip. But they were looking blurry to his eyes. He layed there not able to move even an inch. Suddenly something striked him, he decided to call ren for help. " re..", he muttered but something was above his mouth at the same instant. He heard virus telling, " Aoba-san please be quiet ". But something was still closing his mouth it took him minutes to find out that it was virus's hands pressed over his mouth. Aoba suddenly heard clear's shouting , " aoba-san!! Where are you?". Aoba stiffened at clear's voice, he heard koujaku's voice as well all searching for him at a distance. He heard mink's voice asking noiz to track his coil. Aoba was suddenly overwhelmed with shapeless emotions welling up in his chest. They were only a little distant away from him yet they couldn't save him. Neither they could find him nor he could call them. He felt tears flowing down his face falling to his sides. His mouth was still closed. 

When virus heard mink asking noiz to track aoba's coil. He turned to see trip who was now working with aoba's allmate. Trip's fingers were fastly typing over his laptop. " I have completely erased the data's in aoba's coil no one can retrive it including that nerd(noiz) and no one can track his coil either", said trip smirking. Virus was looking at his watch for sometime now with his left hand pressed over aoba's lips. It's been ten minutes so he slowly removed his hands. Aoba still had his eyes open with tears flowing through him. Virus slowly wiped aoba's tears with his fingers. Now he started with aoba's brain nuts jacket. He adjusted aoba to lay on his sides alternately to remove his jacket. He neatly folded and kept it aside. Right after he finished pulling aoba's navy blue shirt off his head, trip had finished taking all the datas of aoba's allmate in his laptop. He had erased all data and disabled the allmate. They then both started undressing aoba-san further. 

Trip started with aoba's belt while virus packed everything in aoba's duffel bag. He kept aoba's coil, headphone, his shoes everything into the duffel bag. Soon, aoba's neatly folded clothing followed. Virus zipped the duffel bag with a smile." Alright then trip get me the the body bag and the suit i made for aoba-san, We are taking that as well", said virus. 

Aoba's consciousness was slipping away now he could hear virus's and trip talking but he couldn't understand them. He couldn't see anything it was extremely blurry. But the only sense he had was coldness. He felt slightly cold now but unfortunately he didn't know that he was completely naked. He couldn't hear koujaku's or clear's voice again. Aoba layed there in desperation thinking about his new fate. 

Aoba's vision soon darkened and he was gradually pulled into deep sleep. Trip rummaged through the drawers and took a metallic box which contained aoba's suit. The suit actually had nothing for a top. It was a black strechable leather top with two sleeves attached to the collar with a belt to fasten around the neck. The metallic studs in the sleeves were arranged in a pattern so they can be locked together. Then, a tight black leather pant with a belt and a pair of leather boots with same pattern like the studs in the sleeves. Finally, a black mask which will only cover the mouth but with a chocker. It basically sticks to the face. Virus designed it this way because he didn't want to fasten the mask around aoba's hair. Keeping in mind his hair is sensitive. Trip started with the choker, slowly pushing it in aoba's mouth so he wouldn't shout if he wakes earlier. Then, he sticked the mask to aoba's face gently pushing all his hair away from his face. He then proceeded to dress aoba. Within minutes aoba's was in the leather suit which didn't cover his torso and back. His hands folded together locked by the suit and same with his boots which was also locked together. Virus took the body bag from his cabinet which has attached oxygen cylinder inside the bag. Virus attached the nasal canula to the oxygen supply and then sticked it under aoba's nose. He didn't want to risk aoba's life while fleeing because they don't know how long it will take to get safe. He injected two more shots on aoba's arms to keep his body stable in seduction. "Five day huh?", asked trip." Five days", said virus pulling off his gloves. Together they shifted aoba into the body bag and zipped it. They collected few more important secret documents , important drugs from their lab then they erased everything from their lab systems. They had set their lab to explode in thirty minutes and walked to the helipad both of them holding the body bag from its sides. Something ran in front of them and stood there looking at with angry eyes blocking their way. They both snickered. "Perfect timing ", said trip smiling. "Perfect timing", confirmed virus pushing his glasses up. 

Kojuku, noiz and mink were fighting with the morphine gang. They couldn't find aoba in that room. The room was basically a lab with specimens stored in glass containers which was sort of creepy. Noiz soon alerted the gang that the room is going to explode in thirty minutes shortly after knocking out the entire morphine members. Clear had gone to search in another part of oval towers for aoba. The lab was lit only in the middle part and the other parts were immersed in darkness. But still they searched aoba. Only after searching the room entirely they knew that the room was not just a lab. It was a biggest mortuary they have ever seen only part of it was lab. After walking towards the extreme right of the lab, they they found a opening which leaded to another lab , there was a mortuary slab with aoba's blue bag on top. They rushed to it and went through the things inside the bag to find all aoba's belongings from his headphones to his inner garment. Koujuku gritted his teeth clutching aoba's coil, they didn't know who took aoba away. Noiz warned them they should leave the lab immediately. So, with a heavy heart everyone ran out of the room. Hoping to find aoba at someother part of the oval tower. 

To be continued...


	2. Data-02-Silenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip and virus has managed to escape from toue. They have settled down to a new place. After they had successfully made out their way from midorijima island and Tokyo. They now decide to turn their attention to aoba. Aoba is just hours away from his life getting toppled since the decision is already made that no matter what he will be made their's for rest of his life.

It was one of those hot summer day's where the time was slowly crossing the noon . A black car was speeding away on an empty lane in the highway with all its windows rolled down when everyone else in the city had decided to stay in . There in the front seats of the car sat two blondes. The taller one was behind the wheel driving in one hand with his other hand constantly reaching for the water bottle while the other blonde sat by him with his fingers entwined and legs crossed. The heat was unbearable. They drove along the highway with their face's being whipped by the hot air non stop. Trip was mopping his face with his rolled up sleeves swiping off his sweat. He didn't know that the place they have chosen to hide will be this miserable. Both of them sat there enduring the heat. Virus was in agony too. The only difference was he was silent about the blistering heat. Both of them had their white shirts sticking to them with sweat tricking down their backs. They had kicked out their shoes to avoid the burning sensation in their feet. Trip was too annoyed by the heat no matter how much water he drank his mouth gets dry by the next minute. They were helpless because they couldn't find any gas station nearby. This place is too secluded for its own good. They didn't have a choice but to reach their new arranged home without their air-conditioner ON. Shortage of gas on their car had struck them like a knife to their guts. Trip was 100 percent sure that he would die if he is out of water even it is for ten minutes in this place. 

If they want to explain this heat in simple words it was like fire is being sprayed at them yet they didn't have a choice but to endure it. "Gaah! virus!, why did you choose this place? And on top of that why this damn time?", complained trip. Virus let out a sign and replied," don't you know why?, we will easily get lost if we travel in night in this place plus most of the places here are not even in gps. So, we have decided to travel in day rather than night". Trip was silent for a while after hearing that reply from virus. He took one more sip from his bottle and again mopped his face. His face was burning even more now as the temperature increased. He peeked at his non-twin from corner of his eyes. His eye's widened In shock when he saw virus was smiling to himself. He was sure that virus is going through the same agony as him. His hair was a mess , looking like haystack, clumped together yet pointing in endless directions. His left eye with an infection and his face completely red with sun burns. His white shirt crumpled and creased not to talk about his crushed suit jacket and tie at his foot. He was really far away from his comfort zone. Trip knows virus's mentality like back of his hand. Trip knows how much personal attire means to virus. Even it is his last day on earth, virus would still dress top notch and will easily conceal all his emotions with a perfect smile. No matter what life throws at him, virus will show off his cool aura. Trip took a lot of effort and time to copy that particular trait from virus. But trip also knows how uncomfortable virus can get even if his tie is not straight. Now he is sitting like a complete disaster beside him and he is smiling like it is any other day. "what?", asked trip slightly confused thinking his partner might have gone mad in the heat. Virus slightly streched his hands still smiling and told him," trip! we are finally free". It took a while for trip's brain to process. It's true that they are free but still he couldn't feel it. While trip was drowned in his own thoughts. Virus folded his hands and asked him," what ? weren't you the one who told we must escape from toue?", mocking him. "Yeah.. but", said trip scratching back of his neck, " I never thought that we would face this much trouble", he said confessing. Virus nodded, "That's true but iam still happy that we survived for seven days straight and we are almost going to be safe". Trip shrugged lightly at virus thoughts. "Maybe i will feel the freedom when we reach our destination", he admitted sheepishly while virus gently laughed. Virus leaned back slightly on his seat. " How long it's going to take to reach our new place?", he asked trip. Trip pursed his lips for sometime and said, " around two hours i think" after some thinking. "Shall i drive?", asked virus to give trip somebreak because he has been driving for almost seven hours straight. "Nah..", said trip sipping on his water bottle. He didn't want to think on getting caught or killed by toue's men. He really needed something for distraction so he will better drive for now. Virus just streched his hands forward and his thoughts somehow took him to the day back when he first met trip in the oval tower.

# FLASHBACK AT OVAL TOWER #

Virus stood in one of the biggest halls in oval tower where all his fellow mates were scattered among the hall in small groups while he stood there all alone preferring to be alone. He was just 12 and was looking at his fellow mates in frustation. For one reason they were too noisy even for a hall this big. They were directed into his hall an hour ago and still he didn't know why?. Only then after sometime he saw the purple lights fixed above on the ceiling scanning them in groups. So it's another experiment. He wasn't concerned about the experiments that he is going through anymore. He just want to lie on the mortuary slab some day soon and rest in peace. Being just 12 and having a mindset like this might sound alarming but not for virus. He was very sure that he won't last more than ten experiments from this one. He could feel his body getting weak as days were passing. He could see that its all going to end soon for him but he was glad. "No more fear of what he might lose? No more agonising pain in his body, No more screams of fear and pain during nights in his room from other children, No more will his body go through weird things like vomiting blood, No more...",he thought. He has made up his mind that he would die soon but not his inmates. They were happily chatting with eachother still thinking they can get away from his place. But all of a sudden the crowd started moving around him as if all are moving away from something while he moved back towards the wall . Virus saw through the crowd on the other side of the hall. They were still moving from something. Virus couldn't see what it was but suddenty his eyes focused at a boy who was cluctching his shoulders and was running away towards the rest of the crowd probably he was the victim. "It's him", said one of the boy's who was standing a few feet away from virus. Virus could see the bewildered expression on the boy's face and still couldn't understand any of it. "Who?", asked the other boy. The boy started moving away from something pulling the boy beside him with him and said, " the blood drinker". After hearing that virus's eyes immediately scanned the group for the boy . The blood drinker had been the topic in his room for almost a week in nights. The boys were talking that there was a new boy who is behaving like an animal. He would hit anyone who comes even a feet near him or bite them. But most importantly he draws blood through their skin with his teeth. It seems the boy was kept alone most of the time or either locked up somewhere. The caretakers use electrocuting rods on the boy to separate him and the other children during fights. Even after getting electrocuted several times he is still behaves the same just like an animal. Virus was really nervous about this new boy he didn't want to be bitten. The torture that he has endured so far is already enough for him. The problem is he hasn't seen the boy yet. So, he wouldn't be able to identify him but still he tried to scan the room for the boy. The boys's were still moving away when he saw the boy. The boy was walking among the crowd where the others were hastily getting back giving him space. Virus saw from his peripheral vision when the bewildered boy pointed his fingers at the boy. Virus's eyes again reached for the boy who was in middle of the hall now . The boy who was called the blood drinker had a red hair and was dressed like the rest of them. With his hands in his pockets, he was swiftly walking towards the other end of the hall towards him. When the boy neared him, virus could see bruises and bandages all over his face. The boy had a serious expression on his face . Virus tried backing off but thudded against the wall. He knew that the boy was walking towards him. The boy with red hair focussed on virus now closing on to him and virus was scared yet he didn't show anything outside. Both of their eyes locked at eachother for couple of minutes. The entire crowd moved away from them. "He is going to get the freak this time", said someone from the crowd. Obviously he is the freak but now he was concerned about his current situation. The boy was standing right in front of him now just a feet away with his hands still In his pockets. Virus thought of multiple ways to get away from there but he is trapped rightnow for the experiment. He could see the other children had gathered around at a distance looking for a fight but virus doesn't fight and never runs away from his opponents too. Even if someone hits him, he will just brush it off and leave from there. But today he is going to be bitten by this little animal with chances of his blood getting sucked. He stood there as causual as ever. He knows that caretakeres will not enter this room under the purple lights to save him so he had to endure the pain until the experiment ends. The boy who was standing till now walked towards him with virus still standing there with his only book not even trying to brace himself. Virus's heart raced when boy the neared him even further. But shockingly against the odds the boy just stood beside him leaning against the wall with his hands still on his pockets. The entire hall became silent until the experiment ended. They were all suprised that the boy didn't harm virus. Virus was also shocked but only thing is that he didn't show it outside. Virus was also relieved atleast there wouldn't be a scene in the hall rightnow. Soon, they were let out of the hall and asked to return to their respective rooms. Virus stayed by one of the labs and was going through some books. Though he knew that reading these books are not going to help him survive but learning new things was the only thing that he liked doing. It was the only remedy for his miseries. He still felt bad that he wouldn't be able to learn more because of his short life span but he had to face the reality as well. Hoping is simply not going to change anything. After the session in the lab seeing the researchers talking about the new experiment. Virus felt somewhat light headed maybe the after effects of the experiment so he decided to return back to his room which he is sharing with ten boys right now. He always dreamed about learning new things and also wanted to do research like other researchers. But he couldn't bring himself to wish for it. He slowly walked back on the narrow hallway with rooms on both his sides. His room is the second last on the the left of the hallway. He walked really slow now slightly dizzy due to the purple lights when he heard another set of footsteps behind him. He just casually turned to see who it was and to his horror it was the red haired boy. Virus pushed his glasses up and turned towards the boy. He didn't want to fight with the boy so he tried talking with him. "What's your name?", asked virus while the boy looked at him for few minutes and didn't answer him. They stood there looking at each other for some time. Virus signed and he was getting really dizzy now. He just wanted to lie down for now in his bed. Virus looked at his room longingly but he was afraid to turn away from this boy because who knows when he would bite him from his back. "Trip", said the boy while virus looked back at him . " So you can talk? ", said virus for which the boy shrugged. "What an attitude ?", thought virus clearly annoyed. "How old are you?", asked virus this time."Six", said trip. "If you are six, you must go to that room", said virus pointing the second room in the hallway on the right. Once virus was sure that the boy will not bite him, he turned his back and walked towards his room again. But still he heard the footsteps at first he thought trip was walking towards his room but when he turned back he saw trip was right behind him. He let out a tired sign. "Why it has to be him?", he wondered in exparation. "Why are coming with me?", asked virus really annoyed. Trip just looked sideways with his eyes slightly down and he said, "Because i belong with you". Virus's heart stopped for a second after hearing those words. He looked at trip with complete shock his mouth slightly open. He couldn't believe that a brat six years younger than him has broken his perfect mask which he had been hiding in for most of his life. Virus usually not bothered about anything like this in his life suddenly felt something for this boy which slightly scared him. He just wanted to be dead inside without any feelings. But trip's words made him feel weird. Virus didn't want to let his guard down once again. So, he abruptly turned and left to his room ignoring trip. From that day onwards trip was always following him. Until, he gave up on ignoring him. 

"Hey, can you see the map?", asked trip bringing virus back to the reality. Virus signed and looked at trip the one who forced him to live a little longer than he had wished for. He was the reason that he was alive now. "Sure", he said pulling the map from the glovebox. They reached their destination around four. Trip parked the car in and got out of the car without even turning it off. "Hey", complained virus looking annoyed at trip who was walking fast now towards their new house but his lips twitched into a smile when he saw how pathetic was trip rightnow. He didn't mind though so he rolled up the car windows and turned off the engine. Pulling the car key's, virus got down from their car. He stretched a bit to relax his stiff muscles. Trip was dead tired so he didn't even pause once to see their house outside. Trip twisted the key and opened the door which leaded to the first room. He slowly dragging himself from the front room to the living room unbuttoning his plaid vest and removing his tie. He threw them to the couch and fell on it exhausted his head sinking in the cushion. Virus was standing outside a few more minutes. He still had some energy left so he used it to carry the body bag with aoba from the car's back seat. He carried it straight to the bedroom and placed it on the cold floor. He gently took him off from the bag and layed him on the floor. He was still on the suit with choker and restrained. He slowly brushed off aoba's hair from his face which was wet with sweat now. He removed him from the suit and took off the choker aswell to relax his jaws. Aoba was completely covered with sweat. Virus thought to himself that if aoba was awake he would have definitely died in this heat. Aoba needed two more shots on the fourth day to keep his body stable when they knew that the place they were staying was traced by toue's people. They had to quickly leave that place. They got almost killed that day but somehow they managed to pull through. He was glad that nothing happened to aoba while they were completely busy with fleeing. They had to do too many things to escape. First thing, they have faked their deaths. They set the entire house in fire with bodies of their arranged assassins. While virus killed the two, trip managed to send messages to the toue's members from the assassin's device that they have been killed. Then, they had managed to get fake identities for both of them and now currently decided to hide in this country. They have already made lots of money by selling toue's experiments in the first day of their fleeing. He is not going to be happy about it but they don't care. Trip has also plucked a job as a professional hacker in one of the dark web companies. So, he can do work from home keeping an eye on aoba while he can move around with his job as a genetic engineer. This place was the only option for them to choose in the short amount of time that they have been forced upon to react . Since, their old place was easily ambushed by toue's people. They both didn't have a choice but to choose the most remote place. Virus was too tired but he didn't want to leave aoba this messy. So, he managed to get a clean soft white cloth from one of the bathroom cabinet's. He proceeded to wet the cloth and wiped the sweat from aoba's face and body. He then lifted aoba off the floor and layed him on the bed. Aoba was completely naked so he pulled a thin grey silk sheet over half of his body. He turned on the air-conditioner. He then slowly sat beside aoba on the bed. He was immensely happy that they have aoba now all they have to do is make him their's. Virus slowly traced his finger along aoba's blue eyebrows then slowly moved down to his temples and cheeks. He adored him while he gently took a piece of aoba's blue hair and examined it between his fingers. Virus lowered his head slightly to kiss it. The most attractive part of aoba for virus was his long blue hair. He could just look at it all day long. He kissed it once again and let it fall back to the bed. "You will soon become our's aoba-san", whispered virus to the figure in deep seduction. Virus smiled while his fingers were tracing along aoba's partly opened lips this time. He gently kissed aoba's beautiful lips. Then, planted a small kiss along the edges of his perfect jaws which his fingers had traced earlier. He stood up from the bed smiling to himself. 

He walked back to the hall and saw that trip has slept on the couch. He then walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out an water bottle. He stood there for sometime drinking the water with sweat tricking down his face. He really got pissed now because he was in the air-conditioner just minutes ago and now he is again sweating bullets. He wished this place could have little more aerated but with aoba they had decided against it. He is going to spend most of his time in that room but still they have to be careful. Virus returned to the hall tucking his shirts out and plopped down on the couch opposite to trip's couch. He proceeded to drink the water emptying the bottle. He sat there watching trip's tired face who has just slept by sitting on the couch. Though trip was really tired in his sleep, his face was not peaceful. "Still worried about getting caught", thought virus. He sat there waiting for trip to wake up while his thoughts wandered around aoba. It's still unbelievable that they have aoba now all to themselves. He wondered, "what sei will be doing now?". They have never been away from midorijima all their life maybe twice or thrice to take sei for an experiment to one of the coldest island's. Now that they are free, he felt relieved and anxious at the same time. They had to start a new life now on their own but he was confident that he and trip can handle it. 

Trip woke up after almost three hours. He stretched himself a bit and walked around the new house for the first time. Virus now layed himself on the couch on his sides dragging a cushion under his head. The house had a small front room which leaded to the living room. They have two bedrooms with attached bathrooms. Both the bedrooms were connected to the living room. The living room extended to the kitchen. The kitchen was modular with grey cabinets. It was moderately sized but spacious enough for trip. Thankfully, the pantry was stocked for atleast a week. He signed in relief. The kitchen had a dining table . He also noted a refrigerator and a microwave. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle aswell. He drank some and returned the bottle to the refrigerator. The first room was empty right now. The hall only had two set of couch's and a coffee table between them. There were no windows in the hall which made him instantly regret. Infact, the kitchen is just an extension of the living room separated by a glass partition. He then opened the door attached to back of the kitchen which opened to another room which they are going to use it for their experiments. He closed it and walked to the first bedroom which was parallel to the hall. The air-conditioner was on and in the bed was lying aoba with his beautiful hair sprawled around him. Trip walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. He tucked out his shirt still looking at aoba. He gently dragged his fingers along the aoba's cheeks. He couldn't believe it was aoba who was lying on the bed. Several times in his life he had dreamed of having aoba in his bed but never thought it could become real. He was the most beautiful person he has seen in his entire life. The only person in this entire world who made them happy. He was so pure for this cruel world. They both dearly loved him to their core's. He was the only one they care about other than themselves. It was silly for trip to think that aoba might disappear into a thick poof of smoke. It's only natural thought trip because it was too unreal to have someone as graceful as aoba as their own. Trip chuckled to himself and got up from the bed. 

He found their travel bags under aoba's bed and pulled it out. He digged in and took out a new outfit for him. He then shedded his clothes looking at the seducted figure and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was really big and classy. There was a bathtub and a glass cubicle with shower. He walked into the cubile and had a long shower. Honestly, he wished he could stay in forever. It was so soothing to stay in the cold water. After enjoying his shower for sometime, he stepped out of the cubicle. Trip then dressed himself and walked back to the bedroom styling his hair with his fingers. He walked back to the hall and saw virus has slept with his glasses on. He signed and removed them gently. He kept them on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen picking up his apron. He cooked something for him and virus. They hadn't been able to eat anything with a straight mind for seven days and this is the seventh day. So, he managed to do something good for both of them. By the time, he was done with the cooking he saw the sky has darkened. The window in the kitchen was the only source to the outside world in this house. They didn't complain about it because of having aoba. He then saw virus waking up and walking towards the bedroom. After sometime, he saw virus coming out with a new outfit and wet dripping hair with a towel around his neck. Trip set the table while virus sat on the table toweling his hair. They both had a silent meal . Trip did the dishes while virus waited for trip on the table. Soon, trip joined him and both their face's turned serious. 

"When he will come around?", asked trip while virus flipped through his small diary and saw the time of last shot for aoba. He did some thinking and said," After 9 hours". "Precisely now its eight in the night trip so he will wake up between 5 to 6 in the morning", said virus. "Woah!", said trip while virus simply shrugged at him. "So, what should we do after he wakes up", asked trip with his hands on his cheeks. "No! before", said virus correcting him. Trip's eyebrows raised in suspicion and he asked," hey!, what are you upto ?". Virus simply said, "we are going to break his mind". Trip got up from his seat with shock running over his entire body pushing his chair to the floor. " we what?", stuttered trip looking at virus. Virus just gave him a stern look and asked him," trip?, are you out of your mind?". "Hey! that's my line", said trip still standing with hands on the table now. Virus motioned trip to sit with his hands. Trip was still confused but he did what he was told. "Do you think that aoba will accept our confessions ? If we propose to him", asked Virus pushing his glasses up. Trip had his fingers entwined now almost lost by the sudden realization while virus signed and continued. "There is not even a slightest chance for aoba to choose one of us and only in your dreams he will choose both of us", said virus in a calm voice. But the thing that he had said rightnow is 100% true. The chances are that aoba is only going to fight against them and resist. There are people he thinks he has to save. Trip was pretty nervous about virus's idea. Nothing can be scary like virus's mind. Trip will mostly attack a person directly. He will either threaten or hit his target. But it's a different situation with virus. Virus never uses violence as a tool to bring his victim down. He never confronts his opponent directly. He always comes from the sides. The victim will never know that virus was his opponent at all. Virus will stay by his victim and turn his world upside down. Virus's words alone can break the person into pieces. He remembered how they tortured a person who tried to steal information from toue before when they were in midorijima island. Trip did only the kidnapping part and rest was left to virus. Virus easily reached to the core of the person breaking all his barriers. Virus striped everything off that person from his dignity to self-defense. The person's mind was crushed by virus like a piece of paper. By the end of the process, the person was nothing but was an shattered empty shell. Virus then easily pushed the person to his own death. The scary part is virus didn't use any of toue's mind controlling tools it was just words that killed the person. He is one of scariest manipulators anyone can come across in the planet. Trip didn't worry about anyone else going through that horrible treatment but aoba. He is scared rightnow. He didn't want aoba to go insane but making him their's is also important. "Virus?", said trip hesitantly. "We won't hurt him bad right?", asked trip nervously looking at virus's eyes. Virus had his cheeks resting in his left hand and his eyes narrowed at trip. Trip gulped nervously. He has never talked back to virus or disagree with anything that he had said before. Virus simply said ," listen" with a stern voice. Trip nodded still nervously. He still remembered how their victim simply cut his own wrists after hearing virus's final words and died. He gladly died like he was really not worth it. " Trip, we are not going to destroy him okay? ", he said and paused to see trip's still nervous reaction. He signed now really frustrating. " Stop over reacting! " he said to trip. "Anyway trip he will never accept us as his love interests or will never ever get into a relationship with us", said virus in exparation. "He now knows that we worked for toue all these years and top of that we were morphine leaders, you think that he will accept us ?", said virus. " Try to think and understand trip", said virus. Trip now knew that there is no other way other than breaking aoba down. But suddenly something striked him. " How about we erase his entire memory and pretend that he belonged to us before his memory loss?", said trip slightly cheerful. But virus shook his head. "Trip, if we erase his memory completely, chances are scrap will fully take over aoba and you won't have aoba in aoba's body at all besides he doesn't have his guardian with him. So, scrap will completely take over him. If thinks get worse aoba might end up in coma", said virus slowly with regret. " I thought about it too", said virus making trip to look at him with suprise. Trip now knew there is no way around so he slightly pursed his lips in concern. "Alright, tell me about your strategy", said trip surrendering. 

" We are going to cut down his senses for now and leave him to get him adapted to it", explained virus. "How long?", interrupted trip. " For first three months its going to be intermediate and the fourth month will be a bit more difficult ", said virus. "How are we going to cut down his senses?", asked trip scratching his head while virus chuckled. "You will see", he said looking into trip's eyes with a smirk. Trip then prodded," after that ". "Well after that...hmm", said virus musing. " A normal person would be completely broken after months of not having any senses and would accept anything to avoid the old treatment but i don't know how aoba is going to react", said virus shrugging. "What if he doesn't break? ", said trip. Virus replied calmly, " then we will break him with little physical abuse and a bit more mental torture". Trip signed and asked the final question ," how long will it take aoba to become ours?". "Maximum two years trip", replied virus and chuckled at trip's horrified expression. " what?", whispered trip while virus got up from the table and walked back to the bedroom where aoba was sleeping. Trip was really unhappy with this two years project but he also knew that they should be really careful with aoba. He is not someone that they can lose at any cost. Trip made ready the other bedroom while virus examined aoba's health parameters. They both left aoba sleeping on the bed in the first bedroom and they slept on the second bedroom. After days the blonde's slipped to a satisfied sleep. 

It was three in the morning. Virus and trip were standing over and looking at aoba's naked figure who was now brought down to the floor. He has started to stir in his sleep. This will be the perfect time to cut down his senses. They both got down to the floor beside aoba who was just hours away from waking up.

Aoba slowly woke up with his head wrapped with the gloom. He didn't want to open his eyes yet. Because he couldn't get his head out from the dizziness. All he could feel was his mind. For sometime, he couldn't feel any part of him. His brain was very slow taking forever to process. Within minutes , Images started racing in his head which was all cluttered and unpredictable. His mind was completely restless for a while lost on chaos but it was slowly trying to focus. It felt like it took an hour for his puzzled mind to settle down just like the dust settling to the ground after the wind. But soon he started to feel things. The first thing that striked him was his headache. The slow thrumming sensation was slightly making him dizzy as usual yet he tried to focus. Something was off was all he could make out when he felt the chilness slowly creeping onto him. It didn't take him minutes to slightly shiver. Slowly but steadily he started feeling his entire body. He felt his bangs matted and sticking to his face while the rest of his hair was sticking to his back. Was he sweating? He wondered. He couldn't be sure at first. But he was cold not unbearable yet still cold. Was he lying on cold wet floor? He wondered. "No", disagreed his mind but it was still fuzzy. He could feel his breathing but not hear them. Minute by minute the clouds in his mind slowly cleared. They were still there but he could see through them now. He felt himself lying on his sides on something. As seconds passed, he knew he was lying on some cold floor. It felt like he was lying on a tiled floor. The details were getting added now. The chilness was on both the air and the floor. Aoba could only feel his sides. He was lying on his arm and sides of his thighs. But again something was off, he could feel his heart rate now slightly bouncing from inside his chest. This time he felt something was pressed against his ears. He couldn't guess what it might be but it was slightly uncomfortable. He couldn't move yet. He was still dizzy but his senses where slightly getting better and better. He wondered how he can remove it. Out of reflex, he tried to bring his hands up but he couldn't move them. His ears were really uncomfortable now, he really wanted to remove that thing. He could move his fingers but not his hands. He thought maybe it will take sometime. Soon, he could feel something else. The pain in his waist. As time passed soon he felt the pain on his waist was actually killing him. Only now he is feeling the pain. He couldn't guess why it was hurting. He tried to move his legs and soon found out he couldn't move them either or precisely feel them. He wondered why he is not able to feel his lower body. He could feel his breath racing and panic slowly sinking in him. He took several deep breaths to calm down. He still couldn't hear anything. His headache was getting intense and his mind was nearing clarity. But they didn't get him any joy. Because now the pain has extended to his thighs. It took him a while to understand that his thighs were a bit higher than usual. His position was troubling him. It looked like he was lying on a balled position. But why he wondered. He tried to move again this time he managed to move his arms . He signed in relief as his hands got slightly lifted in the air. But the relief was short lived when he found out that he couldn't move his hands above few inches. He felt his fingers getting fisted in fear. He tried to move once again and still he couldn't move it above few inches. He tried to move his painful thighs now and same helplessness was felt. Aoba's mind was just seconds away from the awareness. He could feel every part of his body now. But still he couldn't understand why he was in a balled up position. He again tried moving his hands and this time he figured out why he couldn't move them. He felt something cold around his wrist both of them. They were cold and was hard like metals. Aoba this time tried to lift his hands not to the the sides but to the front and to his horror he noted his legs slightly got lifted along the direction of his hands. It took him moments to understand that the thing around his wrists and ankles are nothing but hand cuffs. His eyes which he couldn't open before tried to jolt open. But to his biggest horror, he couldn't lift his eyelids. Only then everything sinked in aoba's head. The first thing that he knew was that he was butt naked, his hands were cuffed together with his legs bringing him to the most uncomfortable and painful position. But the most scariest thing was that he couldn't see anything because of being blindfolded and he couldn't hear anything not even his own cries because he was earplugged. He tried to rubbing his ears against his shoulders to remove the earplugs but they were deep inside his ears. None of his movements helped him to remove the blindfold aswell. It didn't even take ten minutes for aoba to start thrashing and screaming against the handcuffs with the effect of drug slowly wearing off while a pair of white shoes and a pair of white boots were a few feet away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, i don't why but recently i got so much obsessed with virus and trip. It's very hard to choose one between the two of them. I can't leave aoba as well. So, i have a written a fanfiction with three of them. Hope you like it. If you do please drop some kudos. Thanks in advance for reading.


End file.
